Sacred Beast Line
This is a long quest. Not for her story, but for the fact that you will spend a lot of time for farming with the hope to finally get out. There will be little benefices because this quest have no real ending (except bad ending). To trigger this quest, you must accept the guild quest « farm robber ». When you came to the point that Liliana notice that she got robbed, don't go after the thief, but go to the next house. A man will lend you some money (you're supposed to give it back with interest). Lose all of this money by bet, then talk to the rabbit woman. She will give you a job where you are supposed to give flyers in bunny girl suit. Go to bed without doing this job (next house). The next day, the man will come to get his money. Since you have no money left, he will give you a last chance. Lose all of the money he gave you. Now, the real quest is triggered : he will take you to a castle. You have to pay your debt by unicorn races. Even if scenes will tell that the golden unicorn want to have you here forever, you can win with it. Here is some explanations about how things will going here : * to finish this quest, you must get out of here, no matter how. For this, you can try to get 50 SP and summon Seaclya or you can pay your debt by winning races. Collect SP is hard since you have one single way to do it, but we'll be back about this way later * Each day, you will have around 400 hp to spend by training. For this, the best way is to ride your unicorn. You can jump the barrier, but you will spend a lot of hp per jump and there is a chance that you won't gain anything, but if you do it correctly, you will gain a lot of riding level and affection. * There is one single bad ending. If you trigger it, it will be your choice and nothing else. * If you are ready to spend a lot of time, you can buy the unicorn and be able to summon her via an item. Unicorn will allow you to travel faster For now, you are at the unicorn farm. The first days, you will only train. You must win 5 000 G to get out of here. Each races you won will make you gain 1 000 G. But if you loose, you will have 1 000 G added to your debt... and if you refuse to make a race, you will have 2 000 G added to your debt ! You will probably never win 5 races without a single loss. Vous êtes donc désormais à la ferme des licornes. Votre objectif les premiers jours sera de vous entraîner. Vous devez gagner 5000 g pour vous échapper, soit l'équivalent de 5 victoires d'affilées. Si vous perdez une course (il faut impérativement que vous finissiez première), votre dette montera de mille g. Si vous ne participez pas à une course, elle grimpera de 2 000. Enchainer 5 victoires d'affilées sans recharger sa sauvegarde à chaque fois est impossible, en particulier au début. Vous aurez des chances de gagner, évidemment, mais elles ne sont pas bien élevées. Your winning probability depend to your riding level and your unicorn affection's degree. The more you have, the higher are your winning chance. For the first day, go to the training zone on the right. If you play in easy mode, go check between houses to get a relic. Once again, it hiding in an invisible chest. After this, talk to the man to start your training. Walk with the unicorn until you are too tired. Then go to your room. Inside, you have 3 actions : give water and food to your unicorn and eat. If you feed the unicorn, a menu will appear. Try all actions that you can (not the red, of course) and see how your unicorn react : it will influence your affection degreet. Eating food will give you a hp boost but since there is unicorn pee, you will lose all your SP you harvested (not at the beginning of course, you cant have sex for now). If you want avoid it, you can eat Snowy's food at night (your neighbour). If you ate, go outside and train with your unicorn. Do this everyday until the races start. You will now have one race per day and events will trigger according to the affection degree and debt progression. Here is which event will occur : * you will unlock « special training » in the basement : you must do 3 laps of a circuit by riding an unicorn with a dildo in the pussy. This training will boost your victory chance for the next race. If you do this training enough, your trainer will take place on the horse. This is your chance to get SP. You can do this training at night. * After you love your unicorn enough, Snowy will propose you to do this training with your unicorn. Do it enough and you can do another kind of training : have sex with your unicorn. Your affection with the unicorn will raise and it unlock some actions before you go to sleep (suck your unicorn and, later, have sex with him). * Later again, Fetch will talk to you about what will happen if you pay your debt : will you get out without your unicorn ? Or will you buy it. If you want to buy the unicorn, you must gather 1 000 000 in addition to your debt. However, you have a solution to quickly raise money : once per 3 days, you will participate to an exhibition race (after a normal race). If you win, you will gain 200 000 g in a row. If you lose, you won't see your debt rising, but you will have to do a « unicorn's wife » training where you will have sexe with the unicorn while training in the special room in front of spectators. And the next exhibition races will occur in this situation : on the sex of the unicorn. * Finally, if you love your unicorn enough, you will be able to talk to Fetch before you go to bed. He will propose you to stay. If you accept, the « bad ending » will trigger : Liliana will stay with her unicorn, bread for him and, finally, become the new regent of the unicorn farm when Fetch will die. This is your choice of course, you can refuse and continue until you got enough money to buy the unicorn and get out. Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines